PREOCUPATiONS
by Gustavo.Friend
Summary: Fay está recluso em seus pensamentos, mas alguém não está gostando nada da atitude do mago. Uma short bobinha que eu escrevi em uma noite quente de verão. [Yaoi] [FayKurogane] [Spoiler da Saga Infinity]


**PREOCUPATiONS**

**AViSO:**

Essa fanfic contém spoilers dos cap. recentes do mangá no Japão, se não quiser saber não leia!

Fay estava sozinho. Deitado em sua cama, esperando que o sono chegasse e lhe fechasse os olhos. Não poderia mais errar como tinha feito. Ele e Kurogane eram os mais velhos do grupo e não poderiam deixar que Sakura ou Syaoran se machucassem, mais do que eles já estavam. Sua cabeça doeu um pouco quando ele passou a mão em um dos cortes que tinha recebido no xadrez. Aquilo era tão irreal… eles estavam todos juntos e no outro instante corriam por várias dimensões para achar Syaoran… mas seu medo era ainda maior.

"_Você é um mentiroso…"_

Essas palavras feriram o peito do mago tão fortemente que ele não conseguiu se relacionar com ninguém mais a não ser a princesa. Kurogane acabara ficando tão próximo dele que agora era muito ruim ter que se afastar. Todo o tempo que eles tiveram juntos não foi suficiente para que o moreno desculpasse-o. Mas era justo, mentir não era bom, Fay sabia disso, mas não conseguia parar de fazê-lo. Sua vida já era uma mentira, não custava mais nada continuar a enganar a todo. Enganara a si mesmo.

A maçaneta enferrujada da porta virou e o moreno entrou, apenas usando uma toalha. Seus cabelos molhados e caídos sobre o rosto indicavam que tinha acabado de tomar banho. Ele pousou os olhos em Fay quando entrou, mas logo voltou sua atenção ao armário onde guardaram as poucas roupas que tinham. Colocou uma calça preta e um colete de couro por cima de uma camisa vermelha. Amarrou sua costumeira faixa na testa e falou:

- Até quando vai ficar deitado?

- Falou comigo? – pergunta o loiro surpreso.

- Existe mais alguma pessoa nesse quarto?

- Certo. Eu estou esperando o sono chegar… não quero atrapalhar a noite de…

Kurogane foi até a cama e atirou a capa de viagem de Fay em cima do rosto do mago.

- Estou te convidando pra vir comigo. O garoto está dormindo como uma pedra e a princesa está jantando com Mokona, ela disse que irá se deitar depois.

Fay assentiu e vestiu a capa. Saiu do quarto acompanhado pelo moreno e eles saíram do apartamento. Caminharam pelo corredor imundo do prédio onde se alojaram e assim que chegaram às escadas Kurogane segurou-o pelo braço e o puxou mais pra perto de si.

- Porque você está fazendo esse joguinho?!

- Me solta! – pediu Fay tentando se afastar, mas o cheiro de Kurogane não permitia que ele pusesse força. – Kurogane, por favor, me solta!

O moreno o largou em um gesto rápido e brusco. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos e começou a descer as escadas sem olhar pra trás. Fay mordeu o lábio, mas o seguiu. Logo eles estavam atravessando a rua e entrando em um dos _pub's _daquele mundo. Kurogane sentou-se em uma mesa no fundo do estabelecimento enquanto Fay ficou a observar o local com apreensão.

- Aqui não é seguro – ele disse temeroso. – Vamos embora.

- Sente-se. – ordenou Kurogane, fingindo não notar os pedidos de Fay.

O loiro se jogou na cadeira próxima ao moreno e cruzou os braços. Seus olhos não tinham foco e ele suspirava constantemente. O garçom veio até a mesa e Kurogane pediu uma garrafa de saquê. Fay observou até que o garçom estivesse afastado para perguntar:

- O que você acha que está fazendo?

- O mesmo que você – respondeu o moreno de imediato.

Fay abriu a boca pra falar, mas neste momento dois homens fortes entraram no bar e ao notarem os dois caminharam com passos largos até a mesa. Um deles parou atrás da cadeira de Fay e apertou o encosto com força, enquanto o outro puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente pro loiro. Eram os caras que tinham perdido no xadrez daquele dia, e o que estava sentado tinha uma feia cicatriz perto do olho esquerdo, feita pelo mago.

- O que querem? – perguntou Kurogane aborrecido, sem olhar para os dois.

- Não queremos falar com você guarda-roupas! Estou tentando "xavecar" seu coleguinha aqui! – e apontou Fay com a cabeça.

As mãos do outro homem seguraram o ombro do loiro com força e ele se contraiu sem dizer nada. Kurogane notou isso e levantou-se da cadeira ficando frente à frente com o homem.

- Solta ele! – vociferou o moreno.

- Olha só – falou o outro se levantando da cadeira também -, tentando defender o namoradinho?!

Fay engoliu em seco e com um gesto rápido se soltou do homem, indo se postar ao lado de Kurogane, que passou o braço sobre seus ombros de maneira acolhedora. Os dois homens riram e começaram a apertar os nós dos dedos. Kurogane apertou os olhos e sussurrou ao ouvido de Fay:

- Deixa que eu cuido deles…

- Kurogane… - pediu ele segurando o moreno pelo colete.

- Deixa que eu cuido disso Fay!

O mago o soltou e o moreno se defendeu do primeiro soco chutando o outro oponente de uma só vez. Caído no chão um dos homens tentou dar uma rasteira nele, mas Kurogane foi mais rápido e com um salto se esquivou, desferindo um soco no rosto de um dos homens. O garçom surgiu por trás do balcão empunhando um rifle e após carregar apontou para os quatro. Fay se postou na frente de Kurogane enquanto os dois homens cuspiram no chão e saíram pela porta.

- Vocês também. Caiam fora!

Fay puxou Kurogane pelo braço e juntos entraram no saguão do prédio. Fay olhou Kurogane de cima à baixo e pro seu espanto encontrou um corte superficial na perna do moreno. Um dos homens deveria ter atacado sem ele perceber. Ele se abaixou e rasgou um pedaço da sua camisa para fazer um curativo. Mas Kurogane segurou sua mão e com um olhar penetrante disse:

- Beba. Eu sei que você está necessitando…

- Não! – exclamou o loiro amarrando o pano com força na perna do moreno.

Kurogane sorriu constrangido e estendeu a mão para ajudar Fay a se levantar. O loiro aceitou a levantou, mas quando fez isto seu rosto ficou à centímetros do rosto de Kurogane. Eles podiam sentir a respiração quente um do outro. Fay fechou os olhos e Kurogane beijou-o com ternura. Os dois permaneceram assim por um tempo até que Fay rompeu a conexão e abriu os olhos, já marejados.

- Porque está chorando Fay? – pergunta o moreno preocupado enxugando uma das lágrimas do rosto alvo do mago.

- Eu não quero que seja assim… eu não _queria_ Kurogane! Ele está usando meus poderes pro mal agora e a princesa… a princesa está sofrendo por isso… se você tivesse deixado que eu…

- Cale-se! – exclamou Kurogane abraçando o outro com força. – Eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer, porque antes de proteger qualquer pessoa, _hoje_ eu tenho alguém por quem o meu coração bate mais forte. Não, eu nunca iria te deixar morrer Fay!

O loiro apertou-o com mais força e ficou assim até que Kurogane erguesse seu rosto e lhe desse um beijo tenro nos lábios. Eles estavam frios, mas logo se tornaram quentes ao entrarem em contato com a boca quente de Kurogane.

- Nunca mais me diz uma coisa como esta… eu não te deixei morrer porque te amo Fay, só por isso! – disse o moreno acariciando o rosto do mago. – Nunca mais diz isso, está bem?

Fay assentiu a encostou a cabeça no ombro de Kurogane. Eles ficaram assim até que resolveram subir. Kurogane não soltou Fay, mesmo estando com a perna machucada. Quando entraram na sala encontraram Mokona acordado observando Syaoran dormir.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Mokona? – perguntou Fay preocupado. – Onde está a princesa?

- Dormindo. Não, eu só estou aqui porque o garoto estava tendo pesadelos. Mokona veio fazer companhia à ele.

Kurogane sentou-se no braço do sofá e Fay se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Pegou Mokona e disse baixinho para que Syaoran não acordasse:

- Mokona, você não precisa chamá-lo de garoto. Aliás, ninguém deve chamá-lo assim. Ele sofreu como todos nós, e devemos reconhecê-lo pelo que ele é agora, e não pelo que ele foi antes. Seu nome é Syaoran, e devemos chamá-lo assim, certo?

- Mas Fay…

- Ele está certo. – disse Kurogane cruzando os braços. – Trate de ajudar o pivete Mokona!

- Porque Kurogane chama ele assim e Mokona não pode chamá-lo de garoto?!

Fay sorriu e deitou a cabeça no joelho do moreno com Mokona nos braços. Com um sorriso ele respondeu como há muito tempo não fazia:

- Ele pode chamá-lo assim porque ele é o Kuro-WanWan! O _meu _Kuro-WanWan!

Kurogane abriu os olhos e sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos de Fay. Era assim que ele gostava de ver o seu mago. Sorrindo, pois era assim que ele ficava mais bonito.

* * *

**Comentário do Autor: **Oi galera! Esse oneshot eu escrevi em uma noite em que não tinha nada de melhor pra fazer. Não sei se ficou muito bom, ainda mais por eu não ter acompanhado a Saga de Acid Tokyo completamente.

Taí, mais uma fic com Fay/Kurogane após muuuito tempo sem nada deles. Espero que vocês gostem! E mandem Reviews, please!


End file.
